The Secret Behind Them (original)
The Secret Behind Them is a scrapped episode of The Extremely Regular Show. Plot Mordecai's Crew found out about Twlight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, so they choose to search more. Along the way they meet Sonic the Hedgehog, a new character that is going to help them! But in the middle way, a shocking fact aware them! What is going on with Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai's Crew) *'Mordecai': How the heck did they start a relationship anyway? *'Rigby': I have no idea Mordo, but it sounds mysterious with their filthy relationship. *'Ben Tennyson': Tell me about it. It's SO gross. *'Mordecai': I'll call Rick. *(At Smith Residence) *'Rock Sanchez': Hey, Mordo what's up? *'Mordecai': Hey Rick, we need your help with Twilight and Flash with their relationship. Know anybody who can help? *'Rick Sanchez': Yeah, I think I know somebody. Meet me in the Green Hill Zone, OK? *'Mordecai': Green Hill Zone? *'Ben Tennyson': Just what it sounds like. *(A little bit later) *'Rick Sanchez': Sonic? It's me, Rick Sanchez! *(Sonic the Hedgehog jumps out of nowhere) *'Sonic': Hey Rick! What's up! Who are your friends? *'Rick Sanchrz': Their names are Mordecai's Crew. *'Sonic': Nice to meet you. *'Rook Blonko': Can anyone get help? *(A live-action Super Mega Rangers arrives) *'Mordecai': Super Mega Rangers, what are you doing here? *'Sonic': Who the hell are these guys? *'Mordecai': This is the Super Mega Rangers. *'Sonic': Hello. *'Troy Burrows': You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Sonic': Yes I am. *'Noah Carver': Super fast? *'Sonic': Yep. *'Orion': Has archenemy named Eggman? *'Sonic': Yeah. *'Jake Holling': Are you friend of Tails? *'Sonic': (Sighs) Yes I am. *'Mordecai': Ahem. Separating Twilight and Flash, hello? *'Jake Holling': Right. sorry. Come on. To the Dino Lab. *(At Dino Lab) *'Sonic': That was fast. *'Kendall Morgan': Indeed it is. So you wanna help them to separate Twilight and Flash? *'Sonic': Yeah, I thought you guys need some help. Do you think there's some kind of secret behind them? *'Rook Blonko': Maybe... *'Jimmy Jones': We not so sure. *'Sonic': (snaps fingers) I've got it! We'll erase Twilight and Flash's memories! *'Mordecai': Yeah! Great idea! *'Chase Randall': What about secret with them? *'Sonic': We'll find that out when we erase their memories. *'Rick Sanchez': Maybe there is. I made gadgets. Say hello to the Memory Guns. It uses to erase people's memories. *'Mordecai': That will do. *'Sonic': Now where are Twilight and Flash? *'Howard Weinerman': At the Castle of Friendship. *(So they teleported to Castle of Friendship, where they were about to have sex.) *'Twilight Sparkle': You ready? *'Flash Sentry': I was born ready. *'Twilight Sparkle': Let's do this. *(All of a sudden..) *(Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry scream) *'Sonic': WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!! (Whispering) On my command, OK? *'Chrono Spanner': Yeah. *'Rick Sanchez': What's going on with you two doing, anyway? *'Sonic': NOW! Fire the Memory Guns! *(They zaps Twilight and Flash with the Memory Guns) *(In a moment, Twilight and Flash's secret is revealed.) *'Sonic': Huh, so I'm assuming they've been friends for a long time. *(Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry are still on top of each other.) *'Twilight Sparkle': Woah. Heh heh.. This is awkward. *'Flash Sentry': Yeah. Heh heh... I'll get off of you now. *(Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry get off of each other) *'Twlight Sparkle': Still friends? *'Flash Sentry': Yeah. *'Twilight Sparkle': Awwwwwww... Who is this little cute blue hedgehog doing here? *(Twilight SParkle kisses Sonic on the cheeks) *'Sonic': Ugh! What the hell was that crap!? *'Twilight Sparkle': He IS adorable! *'Sonic': Ugh, I don't have time for this! *(After a few minutes of silence) *'Mordecai': Wanna grab some frozen yogurt, Sonic? *'Sonic': Sure. *(At the yogurt shop) *(Mordecai's Crew, Sonic, Super Mega Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers are sitting at a table eating Yogurt out of a cup) *'Sonic': Hmm! *'Koda': Fantastic! *'Mordecai': I told ya. How good is this? *'Sonic': Good. *'Rigby': How good? *'Troy Burrows': Very good. *'Kevin Levin': I know it. *'Noah Carver': They put real blue berries in this. And there's real blue berries. What kind did you get? *'James': Coffee. And they grind up the coffee beans, and put it in. *'Tyler': Let me test-taste that. (tastes Mordecai's yogurt) *'Mordecai': Huh? Huh? *'Hawkeye': Hmm! Rico! *'Riley Griffin': Suave! And it's non-fat! *'Prince Philip III': Ya-see, how could this not have any fat? It's too good. *'Chase Randall': (offering his yogurt to Jake Holling) You want to taste mine? *'Jake Holling': No, I don't. *'Mordecai': Lo..k, if you want to taste mine, you don't have to offer me some of yours. *'Rigby': All right, let's just forget it. *'Gia Moran': What do you mean? *'Mordecai': We've been coming here everyday. This is so amazing good. *'Emma Goodall': That's nice. *'Zenowing': All right, we should get going. But, I'm going to get a little bit more, okay? *'Sonic': This is my first time trying frozen yogurt. I LOVE this chili dog flavour. *'Mordecai': Your FIRST TIME!? Dude, you should've tried this a while ago! *'Sonic': Don't have frozen yogurt in Green Hill Zone. *'Mordecai': Wow. No it wasn't *'Sonic': Right. Well, let's celebrate for solving the mystery of Twilight and Flash. *'All': Cheers! *'Sonic': You know I like this frozen yogurt did I? *'Mordecai': Yes you are. How old are you anyway? *'Sonic': Who cares? Who wants to play video games!? *'All': Me!!!! *'of The Secret Behind Them' Trivia *This was meant to be the first appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog in the storyline. **By technicality, Tape is Rolling would be the first, but since that episode was somewhat meant as a test, this is considered the first appearance of Sonic in the Regular Show canon. *This episode takes place before The "Adorable" Couple of Sonic and Twilight, as hinted when Twilight kissed Sonic. *This episode is one of 4 episodes that were restored after they were lost. This was scrapped because of the writers' dissatisfaction with it. Gallery Mlp flash sentry x twilight by bentomilk-d6881ga.png|Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle Gravity falls tcg spell memory erasing gun by ridicurousrob-d9mjy5e.jpg|Memory Gun Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Scrapped Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show